


Приручить Бешеную Лошадь

by captain_kink



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kink/pseuds/captain_kink
Summary: Проведя вечер со старыми друзьями, меланхоличный Гу Ёнха, наконец, понимает, чего не хватает в его жизни.





	Приручить Бешеную Лошадь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taming of a Crazy Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232264) by [Rodo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo). 



> П.А. (автор попросила сохранить их, и я, конечно, же выполняю просьбу):  
> Написано для Girl_Undone.  
> Во-первых, я действительно очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится этот фанфик, ведь у нас похожие вкусы, и я бы дико не хотела разочаровать кого-то, кому нравится то же, что и мне. Также я надеюсь, что ты не убьешь меня за то, что фф все ещё не бечен, и за то, что я пишу корейские термины не по установленному стандарту.  
> Что же ещё осталось сказать: Мне пришлось слегка повоевать с Джесином, но при последнем прочтении, думаю, я наконец-то поняла его.

Будь Гу Ёнха героиней романтической повести, читателю было бы очевидно, что чувством, которое тот испытал, увидев Мун Джесина в первый раз, была любовь с первого взгляда. Ёнха всегда был непослушным мальчишкой, ненавидящим скуку, но сейчас, когда он оказался на пороге взрослой жизни, отец отправил его в школу, где, тот надеялся, Ёнха изучит основы философии Конфуция и обзаведется влиятельными друзьями.  
Однако у Ёнха были другие планы. Все одноклассники показались ему скучными и глупыми. Исключением стал лишь мальчишка его возраста, который всегда сидел на последнем ряду и за всё время не сказал ни слова. Этот парень постоянно носил ужасную одежду, в волосах царил хаос, а угрюмый взгляд говорил о скрываемом уме - в то же время отпугивая остальных мальчишек. Короче говоря, он являл собой тайну, а тайны заставляли сердце Ёнха биться быстрее.  
Его терпение закончилось во время обеда. Полуденное солнце стояло в зените высоко над ними, и учитель уже прекратил попытки быть услышанным за пением цикад. Быстрый поклон, яркая улыбка и "Привет, я Гу Ёнха" - такое приветствие никто бы не назвал церемонным.  
Тот самый мальчишка приподнял на мгновение голову, прежде чем решил промолчать. Не то чтобы Ёнха это напрягло. Он просто повис на нём, свесив руку через плечо.  
\- Давай дружить. Остальные такие скучные.  
Не сказав ни слова Мун Джесин - а мальчишку звали именно так, Ёнха понял это по крику учителя, - отшвырнул его прочь.  
\- Ты словно дикая лошадь, - простонал Ёнха, когда они уселись перед входом лекционный зал. Учитель запретил им являться туда весь оставшийся день.  
Джесин свирепо уставился на него - или попытался настолько, насколько позволяла воцарившаяся жара.  
\- Да, ты - Бешеная Лошадь. Думаю, что мне понравится дружить с тобой.  
\- Ты мне не друг. Оставь меня.  
Ёнха и не подумал подчиниться.  
\- Просто подожди немного. Я - Гу Ёнха и всегда получаю то, что хочу.  
Мун Джесин фыркнул и не обращал на него внимание до конца дня, и на следующий день, и днём после него. Но что бы он ни делал, ничто не могло удержать Гу Ёнха, если он поставил перед собой цель.

 

*

 

\- И вот так вы подружились? - спросила Юнхи после паузы, наполненной недоверием. Ёнха мог видеть усмешку, которую она пыталась скрыть за бокалом вина. И вокруг глаз проявились те маленькие смешливые морщинки. Каменно-серьёзное лицо её мужа только подчёркивало их.  
\- Мм, - многословно вставил Джесин, - Так мы встретились.  
\- Приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются, - сухо заметил Сонджун. Шпилька в их сторону была очевидна, но Ёнха едва ли это волновало. Может быть, он заслужил немного колкостей в качестве возмездия... просто за всё, что он ему наговорил. В конце концов, именно для того и нужны друзья.  
\- Кое-что, однако, изменилось, и смею напомнить, что у Профессора Ким Юнсика завтра ранние занятия, потому ему следует прекратить пить и отправляться домой.  
Юнхи - или скорее, Юнсик, так как она чаще маскировалась, чем была собой, - подняла бровь и быстро выхватила чашу из рук Джесина, пролив пару капель на грязный трактирный стол. С вызовом взглянув на Сонджуна, она одним глотком опустошила чашу и удовлетворенно вздохнула.  
В конечном итоге, благоразумный Сонджун добился своего и увел её домой, оставляя Ёнха и Джесина одних за их столиком в шумном трактире. Какая жалость, что с возрастом парочка стала такой сдержанной - хотя в случае Ли Сонджуна совсем не удивительно.  
В такие ночи он действительно скучал по Сонгюнгвану.  
\- Они и после свадьбы не перестали цапаться, а? - заметил Джесин, скорее чтобы заполнить молчание, чем чтобы начать разговор.  
\- Возможно, это то, что позволяет им поддерживать страсть в отношениях, - задумчиво произнёс Ёнха.  
Пора выпить ещё.  
\- Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что ты уже уходишь, Гёль О. Я был бы ужасным другом, если бы отпустил тебя. Из всех людей тебе особенно нужно повеселиться, мой друг!  
Подозрительный взгляд Джесина был приятнее, чем всё вино, которое он выпил за это время.  
\- Что, никакого оправдания в духе недоделанной работы или ранней смены? Которой, я в курсе, у тебя нет? - лучшая бесшабашная улыбка на губах.  
Джесин вздохнул.  
\- Нет. Этой ночью всего лишь ты и твоя идея веселья.

 

*

 

Когда они, наконец, покинули трактир, было далеко за полночь. Джесин неистово икал благодаря прощающимся с ними миловидным кисэн, но двигался слишком неспешно для того, чтобы быстро выйти из зоны поражения.  
Вцепившийся в его руку Ёнха тоже не помогал. Вместо этого он безостановочно смеялся до тех пор, пока трактир не скрылся из виду.  
\- Это никогда не надоедает, знаешь? - прохихикал он, имитируя икоту.  
Джесин попытался стряхнуть его, но за десятилетие их дружбы Ёнха научился липнуть словно банный лист, когда он этого хотел. Ему просто нужно было предсказать движения Джесина.  
Когда последний приступ смеха стих, Ёнха заметил, насколько теплым ощущался Джесин в холодную ночь. И, чертовски пьяный, он прильнул ближе, обнимая его за руку и касаясь щекой сильного плеча. Шум их шагов отдавался эхом по пустым улицам, лежащим впереди.  
\- Я люблю тебя, ты в курсе? - неожиданно подумалось Ёнха, и каким-то образом слова сорвались с его губ, проскользнув между сонными вздохами.  
Смешок Джесина он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал.  
\- Время отвести тебя домой.  
\- Я серьёзно! - возразил Ёнха. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Джесина ощутил вызванное этим движением головокружение.  
Возможно, действительно пора домой.  
\- Просто.... когда вижу Сонджуна и Юнхи вместе, подчас возникает ощущение, как будто я лишний.  
\- Словно... - Слова застряли на кончике языка, - словно мы всегда - те самые неудачники из любовных историй. И что должна быть наша собственная. Но вообще-то, ты всегда мне был больше всех дорог, Гёль О.  
Джесин приподнял бровь и на мгновение странно посмотрел на него, после чего, видимо, решил следовать первоначальному плану по транспортировке Ёнха домой.  
Так типично для Бешеной Лошади.  
Если сомневаешься, поднажми и не обращай внимания на всё остальное.  
Вслед за тем Ёнха на какой-то момент забыл и о времени, и о пространстве, наслаждаясь приятной близостью и вином, затуманившим его разум.  
До тех пор пока не был грубым образом спущен с небес на землю - его слуга открывал ворота в дом, ругаясь с Джесином - а тот всю вину сваливал на Ёнха.  
\- Бедный хозяин, - воскликнул Янсук и схватил за руку, пытаясь оторвать его от Джесина.  
\- Не хочу, - пробормотал Ёнха, напуганный неожиданным сходством Янсука с его старыми няньками, которые отказывались принимать "нет" в качестве ответа.  
Янсук продолжил увещевать, но Ёнха не слушал, потому что всё это были бесполезные причитания.  
\- Останешься сегодня здесь, Гёль О? Как в старые дни, а? - наконец, предложил он в качестве компромисса.  
Джесин вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Всё равно не уверен, что дойду в таком состоянии.  
Сейчас, когда Ёнха по-настоящему обратил на это внимание, его щеки и правда казались чуть розоватым, и ещё он чувствовал запах вина - Джесин, наверное, выпил примерно столько же, сколько он сам.  
Янсук всё равно был недоволен, но смягчился, когда его мастера, наконец. уговорили уйти с холода внутрь дома, что означало, что и сам он мог вернуться ко сну.  
Джесин не успел даже пикнуть, как Ёнха потащил его в сторону спальни.  
Ощущая слабый угасающий холодок ночного воздуха, пробравшегося вслед за ними с улицы, Ёнха не мог не задуматься, почему.  
Что-то с ним было не так.  
Может быть, не стоило говорить, что он завидовал Сонджуну. Это могло вытащить на поверхность застарелые горькие воспоминания.  
В любом случае, он правильно сделал, что не дал уйти. Кто знает, что нашло бы на его бешеного друга, если бы он остался наедине с самим собой?  
Одеяла были теплыми, как и Джесин, и мягкая подушка.  
Словно вновь оказаться в Сонгюнгване - пусть они и редко ночевали вместе тогда.  
\- Места в комнате достаточно, чтобы ты лег вон туда, - пробурчал Джесин, расстилая одеяла, которые принес Янсук.  
\- Не совсем. Мы оба знаем, что рано или поздно ты меня зажмёшь в углу, так что мне нужно пространство, - сказал Ёнха, аннулируя свой аргумент и прижимаясь настолько близко, насколько осмелился.  
Джесин заворчал, протестуя, но сдался очень быстро.  
Сегодня он в самом деле был не похож сам на себя, потому Ёнха пожертвовал заслуженным отдыхом и сел, разглядывая друга в отливах лунного света, который просачивался сквозь бумажные стены.  
\- Что это на тебя нашло сегодня? - вдруг очень серьёзно спросил он.  
Притворившись, что заснул, Джесин отвернулся лицом в другую сторону.  
\- Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. У тебя губы крепко сжаты - когда спишь, ты никогда так не делаешь.  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джесин открыл глаза, всё еще не глядя в его сторону.  
\- Ничего не нашло, просто устал и всё.  
\- Это не есть ничего! - надулся Ёнха. Ты весь день мне потакал. Не похоже на тебя.  
\- Ну возможно я просто не против повеселиться так, как ты это понимаешь, или может, это был один из таких дней.  
\- Тебе никогда не нравилось моё понимание веселья.  
\- Уверен? - возразил Джесин. Он, наконец, повернулся лицом, и его глаза заблестели в рассеянном свете.  
Возвращаясь к этому моменту, ему реально не следовало этого говорить, подумал Ёнха.  
Они оба были пьяны и слегка не в себе - ещё немного, и всё покатится к чертям.  
И совсем не помогало то, что он чувствовал себя одиноким, и уже долгое время ни одна заслуживающая внимания женщина его не увлекала.  
Он был в отчаянии, как и Джесин, хотя почему - сказать не мог.  
И всё-таки никто из них не ожидал, что Ёнха поцелует Джесина в такие заманчиво полные губы.  
А именно это он и сделал, не оставив себе ни секунды на раздумья.  
В тот краткий миг, когда их губы соприкоснулись, Джесин почувствовал себя пламенем во плоти, хотя, возможно, то был лишь его гнев.  
\- И как, разве это было не весело? - вновь завладев даром речи, задыхаясь спросил Ёнха.  
Несколько поцелуев оставили его в смятении; сердце бешено стучало в ушах.  
От страха, а не от возбуждения, надеялся он, ведь Джесин точно не оценит это, он... просто уставится на него, словно ещё не понял, что только что произошло.  
\- Нет, - простонал он. Его хриплый голос слегка напугал Ёнха, - Теперь мы можем, пожалуйста, лечь спать?  
Впервые не зная, что делать, Ёнха позволил своей голове коснуться подушки. Лежа, он обдумывал поцелуй, который всё еще ощущался в воздухе между ними, до тех пор пока не уснул.

 

*

 

Ёнха проснулся от того, что Джесин бормотал какую-то чепуху в его оголённое плечо, что вызвало некоторые не совсем желательные последствия.  
Однако, ему было необходимо в уборную, потому он оставил комнату и своего сонного друга стряхивать с себя остатки алкогольного опьянения.  
Когда он вернулся - одетый и с кувшином воды, - Джесин уже встал и ждал его, выглядя ещё более растрепанным, чем обычно, во вчерашней одежде.  
\- И снова трезв? - спросил он Ёнха, как будто бы пьянство имело какое-то отношение ко всему, что было.  
Ну, имело, но не в том плане.  
Ёнха не счёл вопрос достойным ответа и просто вручил кувшин. Джесин выглядел так, словно вот-вот бы умер от жажды.  
\- Итак, - начал Ёнха, пока Джесин с жадностью пил воду, - Думаю, нам есть что обсудить.  
Джесин приподнял бровь.  
\- Нет, нечего.  
Чтобы придать веса своим словам, Ёнха подвинулся ближе, пока Джесин рассматривал его с подозрением.  
Он дождался, когда тот сделает глоток - и набросился на него.  
Одним удивленным возгласом и короткой схваткой позже, Джесин зажал руки Ёнха у него над головой.  
Их глаза встретились. Поединок чувств - пылкость Джесина и упорство Ёнха.  
Казалось, целая вечность ушла у них на то, чтобы коснуться губ друг друга. Ёнха прекрасно осознавал, что он делает, Джесин же - нет.  
Его искренность пробудила в Ёнха доселе не испытываемую нежность. Он продолжил поцелуй, поначалу осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть его, но под конец - вкладывая всё желание и любовь.  
Ёнха прервал поцелуй лишь для того, чтобы сделать нормальный вдох (и, если говорить откровенно, у него начали болеть руки).  
Запыхавшийся, весь в воде, которую он пролил на себя, и абсолютно смущенный Джесин выглядел прекраснее, чем когда-либо.  
Сжалившись над ним, Ёнха протянул ему руку, когда тот приподнялся с пола.  
\- Если ты ещё раз сделаешь это, я тебе врежу, - прохрипел Джесин, но его угрозе не доставало пыла, да и Ёнха давно к подобному привык.  
Угрозы никогда не работали на нём, потому что он знал глубоко внутри, что Джесин не любил причинять людям боль, в особенности своим друзьям.  
Однако, кое-что внезапно пришло в его голову.  
\- Знаешь, - широко улыбаясь сострил он, - если бы это был любовный рассказ, то ты был бы девушкой.  
\- Я мог тебя прогнать в любой момент.  
Ёнха пожал плечами.  
\- И?  
За это Джесин всё-таки прогнал его.  



End file.
